The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An anatomy, such as the human anatomy, includes various portions that generally operate in a natural and efficient manner. For example, two bone portions can articulate or form an articulation between one another.
Portions of the anatomy, such as a joint or articulation can become damaged for various reasons. For example, disease or injury can damage a joint so that the articulation no longer occurs properly or is painful. A prosthesis, such as a knee joint replacement, hip joint replacement, or the like can be provided to replace the damaged or injured articulation portion.
Generally, an incision through the dermis or other soft tissue is required to obtain access to the bone structure defining the articulation. The incision through the soft tissue and the disruption of the soft tissues can require healing after the procedure is completed. It maybe desirable, therefore, to minimize the size of the incision and the disruption of the soft tissue. It may further be desirable to provide as much information as possible to a user, such as a surgeon, while performing a procedure. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a navigation system and resection guide system that minimizes operative parts, maximizes flexibility, maximizes procedure information, and provides other benefits.